Recently, various display devices using polymer dispersed liquid crystal (hereinafter referred to also as PDLC) which can switch between a diffusion state in which entering light is diffused and a transmission state in which entering light is transmitted have been proposed. In a display device using PDLC, an illumination device including a plurality of point light sources is arranged on one end side or both end sides of a display panel in some cases. In many cases, the display panel includes a plurality of linearly-extended wiring lines.
These wiring lines may cause highly-directional scattering to light which is emitted from the point light sources to the display panel in some cases. As a result, degradation of display quality such as variations of luminance according to the viewing direction of the display panel may be caused.